parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Destiny (Destiny feat. Christopher Michaels and Everest "Polar" Solar)
“Ultimate Destiny”, also known as “In the Words of Death”, is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s rapped by Everest “Polar” Solar and Christopher Michaels, featuring the Destiny Eight (Kion, Aleu, Pandora Woz, Rainbow Dash, Marcellus Michaels, Dawn Waterfall, Ronnie Maxwells, and Joel Johnson) as they expound on the eminence and nature of Death as seen in Final Destination ''and the upcoming parody series, ''The Ultimate Destiny. Lyrics Intro: Joel: Ultimate Destiny Polar: That’s what’s up! Dawn: Watch out, y’all. Kion: It’s a massacre out there… Joel: Ultimate Destiny Rainbow Dash: Yo, better believe it! Christopher: Destiny, Polar, and Alpha Chris. Joel: Ultimate Destiny Aleu: There’s just no running from it… Marc: Yeah, don’t mess with death, man. Joel: Ultimate Destiny Ronnie: Heh, it’s been a while now. But a storm’s coming. Pandora: Get ready, everyone… Chorus (2x): ''' Kion: My name is Death Dawn and Pandora: With a capital D Aleu: My purpose is to take your life Dawn and Pandora: You can’t cheat me Marcellus: Because I’m your “ultimate destiny” (Rainbow Dash: Just wait and see…) Joel: What’s the big whoop about Death, though? Ronnie: I’ll show you '''Hook: Kion: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Aleu: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Pandora: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Rainbow: What’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Say, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Marcellus: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Dawn: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Joel: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Ronnie: Now, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Yeah, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Chris and Kion: Ultimate Destiny Verse 1 (Christopher Michaels): Yeah, I’m an entity That shows up when time takes Thy last breath from thee (Mark: Whoa.) There’s really no apprehending me Because I’m ever present (Polar: Yet something you can’t see) A lot of people out there are resenting me Though a few of them say I’m meant to be Neither of them are wrong Life-ending’s my style But if you cross my path, watch out (Pandora: I get wild) Like the time you stepped off that plane (Kion: What plane?) The flight on which you should’ve met fiery pain (Aleu: Yikes!) You may think you’ve won But now I’ll drive you insane Because I still come around at the end of the lane So, I’ll just take out your friends With everything I lay my hands on From clotheslines to the street that you stand on (Joel: Oh, man!) In the end, you’ll just perish with your trickery Unless you kill me somehow (Dawn and Ronnie: But that’s a rare victory) Chorus (2x): ''' Kion: My name is Death Dawn and Pandora: With a capital D Aleu: My purpose is to take your life Dawn and Pandora: You can’t cheat me Marcellus: Because I’m your “ultimate destiny” (Rainbow Dash: Just wait and see…) Joel: What’s the big whoop about Death, though? Ronnie: I’ll show you '''Hook: Kion: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Aleu: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Pandora: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Rainbow: What’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Say, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Marcellus: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Dawn: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Joel: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Ronnie: Now, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Yeah, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Chris and Kion: Ultimate Destiny Verse 2 (Everest “Polar” Solar): You know a thing about cemeteries (Chris: Cemeteries?) Because you’re past due to be there Since last February (Pandora and Joel: Nooo!) You got lucky on that highway, didn’t ya? Well, that’s how the glass falls (Rainbow: That’s crushing) I’m not kidding ya See you people later, perhaps on the elevator I’m sorry, I truly can’t help being a decapitator It’s all good, so just relax and enjoy the ride Life’s a roller coaster that way Though I’ll make sure that you’ve died (Mark and Dawn: Oh, snap!) There’s no need to race from me It’s just the two of us And it’s alright if you have to throw Your friends under the bus (Kion: Just wow.) Wasting your time dodging me is worse than being dead It’ll end the same way (Ronnie: Besides, all blood runs red) With me, there’s no difference You’re either prey or predator It’s kill or be killed (Aleu: I’m pretty sure you get the metaphor) There’s no turning back (Chris: When you’re in my territory) And be warned, there’s others on my list Things can get pretty gory Chorus (2x): ''' Kion: My name is Death Dawn and Pandora: With a capital D Aleu: My purpose is to take your life Dawn and Pandora: You can’t cheat me Marcellus: Because I’m your “ultimate destiny” (Rainbow Dash: Just wait and see…) Joel: What’s the big whoop about Death, though? Ronnie: I’ll show you '''Hook: Kion: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Aleu: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Pandora: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Rainbow: What’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Say, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Marcellus: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Dawn: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Joel: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Ronnie: Now, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Yeah, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Chris and Kion: Ultimate Destiny Bridge (Christopher and Polar): Your life is in my hands Your fate is on display So, try to outrun me all you want I’ll still find you someday See, I can afford to be patient I’m merely bidding my time Because in the end, no one escapes When you reach the end of the line (Polar: It’s about time) Chorus (2x): ''' Kion: My name is Death Dawn and Pandora: With a capital D Aleu: My purpose is to take your life Dawn and Pandora: You can’t cheat me Marcellus: Because I’m your “ultimate destiny” (Rainbow Dash: Just wait and see…) Joel: What’s the big whoop about Death, though? Ronnie: I’ll show you '''Hook: Kion: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Aleu: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Pandora: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Rainbow: What’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Say, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Marcellus: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Dawn: Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Joel: Ultimate Destiny (D-E-A-T-H) Ronnie: Now, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Yeah, what’s his name? (Polar and Chris: Death!) Chris and Kion: Ultimate Destiny Trivia * This is the first Phase Awesomeness song for an upcoming series. * This is also the first song of the Destiny's in which Christopher and Polar, both members of the Takeoff 25, appear alongside the Destiny Eight. * Christopher amps up his rap skills from "You Know What I Mean" and "That Swag Life", as does Polar. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs